


Lucky

by PurpleBadBoy



Series: Mi primer Fictober [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, dog park
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBadBoy/pseuds/PurpleBadBoy
Summary: Lucky es un perro consentido.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dog Park

—¡Vamos Lucky! Tenemos que caminar. Ya no estas herido.  
Soltó por décima ocasión mirando a su mascota, que le regresaba la mirada con su único ojo y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada como si intentara entender lo que su amo le decía. Segundos después el perro decidió que lo que quería hacer era quedarse en el suelo en lugar de caminar como le habían indicado. 

Clint emitió un sonido de frustración antes de sentarse en el suelo frente a su necia y querida mascota sin saber que se suponía que debía hacer con su perro, no quería comenzar a arrastrarlo hasta que decidiera comenzar a caminar por su cuenta porque era casi seguro que, comenzaría a dar un montón de ruidos lastimeros. El veterinario le había dicho que ya podía sacarlo a pasear y que no tenia nada que se lo impidiera mas allá de la falta de ojo izquierdo.  
Admitía que lo tenia demasiado consentido, pero en su total y absoluta defensa le parecía que Lucky había sufrido demasiado antes de llegar a sus brazos como para ser demasiado severo con el cachorro. 

— Hey, ¿eres nuevo en el parque?  
Cuestiono alguien a sus espaldas. Clint trato de no saltar aunque lo había sorprendido de mala manera en medio de su show de auto desprecio. Se puso de pie, aspirando profundamente por la nariz, dejando escapar un suspiro después preparándose para el regaño o lo que fuera que le quisiera decir el extraño.  
— Huh... si, ¿es muy evidente? 

— Un poco.— se burlo el extraño que solo seria perdonado por ser bastante atractivo, rubio y musculoso. — Soy Steve. ¿Tienes algún problema con tu perro?

Pregunto el extraño señalando a Lucky que seguía echado ajeno a la frustración de su dueño e incluso parecía que ignoraría al dalmata que acompañaba a Steve.  
—Si, mas o menos. Lucky no quiere caminar cada que lo saco a pasear y no se que hacer. Por cierto soy Clint. 

Se presento intentando no sonar patético, lo que era difícil. 

— ¿Es adoptado? 

— Si, lo encontre mal herido hacia unos meses y lo lleve a casa. 

Explicó aunque no había sido la pregunta del apuesto rubio, pero no podía permitir que pensara que la falta de ojo de su perro era debido a algún mal cuidado de su parte. No señor, amaba a su perro, lo consentía demasiado y por eso no podía hacer que caminará. 

— Ya veo. Tal vez solo tenga miedo de pasear por lo que le paso antes de que lo encontrarás, ¿no tienes premios? puedes intentar darle alguno después de haber dado unos pasos.  
—Oh, eso suena como una buena idea.  
Dijo, analizando con esperanza aquella alternativa.  
— Si. Mira, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, pero puedes tener los premios de Evie e intentar que Lucky camine un poco. Si no funciona volveremos aquí mañana y lo solucionamos juntos.  
Sugirió el extraño rubio.  
—¿De verdad? Wow, eso seria muy amable.  
Respondió, sus ojos brillando de alegría por el inesperado gesto de ayuda que le había ofrecido el otro hombre.  
Steve le tendió la bolsa con algunos premios, se despidieron con un apretón de manos y echo a correr con su dálmata Evie delante. Clint saco uno de los premios de la bolsa y miro a su mascota con la intención renovada de hacerlo caminar. 

— ¡Vamos Lucky!


End file.
